For No Reason
by nadilicious
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" / "Apa yang kau lakukan disini juga?" / "Aku polisi. Konoha Special Police Agency. Aku memastikan seluruh ruangan sudah kosong." / Pertemuan seorang polisi handal dengan seorang fashion designer. "He needs a home... and you are his home." / AU, slightly OOC, typos scattered around. / comeback fic after 2 and a half years!


2 and a half years, akhirnya balik bikin fic lagi, hehe. :b jangan tanyain soal fic lama ya… /ngumpet/

Ini ide fic ngasal dapetnya pas lagi bengong ga bisa tidur, yaudah deh mikirin apa kek couple kek ini kek(?) tibatiba ide ini dapet aja. Kalo ide polisi sama data penduduknya (BACA FIC INI YA, BACA! Biar ngerti apa yang aku maksud. :3) dapetnya dari film Platina/Platinum Data. Labil banget ye judulnya bisa Platina Data, bisa Platinum Data, tapi SUMPAH YA ITU FILM PARAH KEREN BANGET. Ugh, this is not a place for me to flail, though…

Yaudah, baca aja ya, plis, baca. Udah di klik, jadi mesti dibaca dong yah. /pasang muka ondelondel/ AHEM.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

**WARNING:** AU, slightly OOC and maybe typos scattered around.

* * *

_KRIIIIIIIING…_

Bunyi sirene tanda ada kebakaran di gedung kantor _fashion designer_ terkenal di Konoha, _Infinite Inc._, terdengar jelas dan sangat mengagetkan para pegawainya. Terjadi ledakan yang cukup dahsyat di lantai 20 dari gedung dengan 27 lantai ini. Ledakan ini terjadi akibat adanya hubungan pendek arus listrik, dan apinya menjalar sehingga barang-barang disekitarnya dilalap oleh api.

Tampak dua orang pegawai wanita, yang satu berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda, dan yang satu lagi berambut pink sebahu, sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka, yang kebetulan ruang kerja mereka berada di lantai 19, satu lantai di bawah sumber ledakan.

"Ino, jangan cepat-cepat!" sahut wanita berambut pink kepada wanita yang berambut pirang, bernama Ino.

"Salah kau memakai sepatu macam itu! Sudah kubilang, lepas saja, sampai kita sudah berada di lantai dasar!" balas Ino kepada Sakura, si wanita berambut pink yang sedang bersamanya, yang ternyata sedang menggunakan hak 10cm hari ini dan dibawa berlari karena adanya kebakaran di kantor mereka.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi salah sepatuku!?" geram Sakura, sambil berlari dengan ekstra hati-hati.

"Sudah, kau jangan cari ulah!" sahut Ino. "Kita harus segera berlari sampai lantai dasar, kita gunakan tangga darurat saja!"

Mereka pun berlari ke arah tangga darurat. Namun, sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Sakura…

"Semua barang-barangku sudah masuk ke dalam tas belum, ya?"

Sakura pun berhenti dan mulai merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. Ponsel, tempat _make-up_, _charger_ ponsel, tempat pensil, dokumen-dokumen penting…

"Woi, dahi lebar!" sahut Ino dari depan pintu masuk tangga darurat. "Kenapa kau malah berhenti disitu?"

"Ino," Sakura berbalik badan. "Aku meninggalkan dompetku di ruang kerja, kau duluan saja!"

"Hei!" belum sempat Ino membalas perkataan Sakura, si wanita berambut pink itu sudah berlari kembali ke ruang kerjanya, demi menyelamatkan dompetnya.

"Huff, huff, huff…" Sakura kini mencoba berlari dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat untuk mengambil kembali dompetnya di situasi yang sangat bahaya ini, walaupun sebenarnya jari-jari kakinya sudah terasa sakit di dalam sepatu haknya.

'_Sial!_' umpat Sakura dalam hati. '_Tau begini, hari ini aku pakai flat shoes saja!_' lanjutnya, sambil menunjukkan mimik kesakitan yang ia berusaha untuk tahan.

"Huff, huff, huff…" Sakura berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, menopang tangannya pada dinding di sebelah pintu, sambil menunduk dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. Efek hak tinggi 10cm padanya sungguh ekstrim.

"Hei, nona."

Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara yang memanggilnya, dan menurut pendengarannya, sumber suara itu datang dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke dalam ruang kerjanya, dan…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura menemukan sosok pria berwajah tampan, bertubuh tinggi, besar, dan tegap, berambut _jet black_ dengan model yang mirip dengan ekor ayam, menatap ke arah ia berada. Pria itu menggunakan kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana panjang hitam yang sedikit ketat, dan sepatu pantofel. Sakura mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat wajah dari pria ini, yang siapa tau ia pernah temui di suatu tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini juga?" namun sayangnya, Sakura benar-benar tidak tau siapa pria ini. Ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa pria tersebut adalah salah satu dari pegawai di kantornya.

"Aku polisi." pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari kantongnya dan dibuka, diarahkan pada Sakura, dan terlihat ada lambang kepolisian Konoha serta kartu identitas sang pria. "_Konoha Special Police Agency_. Aku memastikan seluruh ruangan sudah kosong."

Belum sempat Sakura melihat nama dari pria itu dari kartu identitasnya, pria itu menutup dan memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam kantongnya lalu bertanya, "Jadi, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ano…" Sakura melirik ke berbagai arah. "Aku meninggalkan—"

"Dompet?" pria itu memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan menunjukkan sebuah dompet, dengan warna gradasi putih ke pink.

"Aaaaah!" Sakura menunjuk ke arah dompet itu. "Itu milikku!"

"Baiklah." pria itu memasukkan dompet milik Sakura ke dalam saku jasnya.

Sakura malah kebingungan, karena pria itu malah memasukkan dompet miliknya ke dalam jas, bukannya dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya. "E-Eh, dompetku—"

"Mari utamakan keselamatan nyawamu." pria itu memotong pembicaraan Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begi—"

_**BOOM!**_

Muncul ledakan lagi dari lantai 20, satu lantai di atas dimana Sakura dan seorang polisi Konoha berada, yang menyebabkan kerusakan di ruang kerja Sakura. Bersamaan dengan runtuhnya langit-langit ruangan, Sakura langsung tiarap, dan sang pria yang sedang bersamanya langsung melindungi Sakura dari reruntuhan dengan cara menutupi Sakura dengan badannya.

"Nona!" sahut pria tersebut. "Kita harus lari sekarang."

Sakura pun mengangguk, dan pria itu langsung menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke menuntun Sakura berlari ke lift, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah alat yang terpasang di telinga pria tersebut berbunyi.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

"Ledakan di lantai 19, ledakan di lantai 19, Uchiha Sasuke!" alat itu ternyata adalah sebuah _mini walkie talkie_, yang tentunya hanya dimiliki oleh polisi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, masuk." pria yang bernama Sasuke itu memencet sebuah tombol biru muda di _mini walke talkie_-nya dan menjawab panggilan masuk, sambil berlari dengan Sakura ke tangga darurat.

"Oi, teme! Kau baik-baik saja!?" suara nyaring seorang pria dari ujung lain dapat terdengar sampai ke luar, sehingga memekakkan telinga Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ada pegawai yang mencoba lari kembali ke dalam ruang kerja 19A3, karena dompetnya ketinggalan."

"Oi, itu dekat dengan sumber ledakan!" pria dari ujung lain, yang bernama Naruto, berteriak lagi. "Barang-barang elektronik lain dari stopkontak yang sama baru saja menunjukkan efeknya. Nampaknya atap ruangannya juga sudah lama tidak diurus, jadi runtuh."

"Oh." Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penyebab ledakan yang barusan terjadi, namun Naruto menganggap Sasuke telah mendengarkan seluruh penjelasannya."

"Ya sudah, kau bawa pegawai itu ke lantai dasar. Pegawai-pegawai lainnya sudah berkumpul di depan pintu _lobby_. Sepertinya akan ada pengumuman." kata Naruto.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke, lalu ia menatap pada Sakura. "Kita harus buru-buru."

"Kenapa tidak kita gunakan tangga darurat saja?" tanya Sakura, sambil menunjuk ke jalan menuju tangga darurat.

"Kau mau kakimu terasa lebih sakit lagi dengan harus menuruni tangga dari lantai 19 ke lantai dasar?", Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura. Benar, kakinya memang sudah terasa sakit karena memakai sepatu hak yang sangat tinggi.

"Ya sudah…" Sakura pun pasrah dengan pilihan Sasuke, lalu Sasuke memencet tombol liftnya. "Semoga saja liftnya masih—"

"Bingo." kata Sasuke saat pintu lift terbuka. "Ayo." Sasuke mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam.

Setelah mereka berada di dalam lift, Sasuke langsung memencet tombol lantai dasar, lalu tombol _close_. Pintu lift pun tertutup, dan di dalamnya hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Figur pria di depannya ini terlihat sangat gagah, berani, dan sigap dalam berbagai hal… apalagi dia adalah salah satu anggota _Konoha Special Police Agency_, yaitu markas polisi-polisi dan detektif yang paling handal di kota Konoha. Mungkin Sasuke telah melewati berbagai pelatihan khusus sehingga membuatnya menjadi seorang polisi yang handal, pikirnya.

'_Wajah tampan, tapi menjadi polisi, dan anggota KSPA?_' pikir Sakura, sambil mengintip-intip profil Sasuke. _'Dia bisa menjadi model._' pikirnya lagi, lalu mendengus.

"Hmm?" Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura, karena mendengar sang wanita mendengus. Jelas, karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift dan suasananya hening, sehingga ketika Sakura mendengus, bsia terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Ah…" Sakura tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh." Sasuke pun berbalik ke posisi semula, lalu menghadap ke layar yang menunjukkan lantai-lantai berapa saja yang mereka telah lewati.

3… 2… 1.

_TING!_

"Sampai." kata Sasuke, lalu pintu lift pun terbuka. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya lari keluar dari lift. Terlihat dari jendela-jendela, para pegawai _Infinite Inc._ telah berkumpul di luar gedung, mencari dan mengabsen seluruh pegawainya.

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari dalam gedung, entah mengapa, semua perhatian menjadi tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Pada awalnya, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian karena mereka keluar berdua sambil berpegangan tangan. Sakura pun merasa kagok, lalu memberikan kode kepada Sasuke untuk melepaskan genggamannya dengan cara menggoyangkan tangan yang Sasuke genggam. Pada saat itu juga, segerombolan pria memakai baju yang seragam dengan Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sasuke!" teriakan yang terdengar lazim dari seorang pria berambut kuning jagung dengan model jabrik berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak salah lagi, dialah Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua menghampiri Sasuke, bersama dengan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji." kata Sasuke, kepada pria berambut panjang itu, yang bernama Neji. "Ledakan tidak terjadi di atas kepalaku atau kepala wanita ini. Hanya kepanasan karena api."

"Hmmm… Sasuke." Naruto menatap wajah Sakura, yang dibalas oleh tatapan ketakutan dari sang wanita.

"K-Kenapa kau menatap padaku!?" tanya Sakura.

"…Sasuke, wanita ini," Naruto menunjuk pada Sakura. "Dia pegawai kantor ini?"

"Aa." jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk pelan. "Dia mengira aku adalah salah satu dari pegawai."

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya…" Sakura menunduk selama satu detik kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." jawab Sasuke.

"Ano…" Sakura menatap ke bawah—tepat ke tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Sadar akan Sakura yang melihat pada sesuatu, Sasuke juga melihat ke arah dimana Sakura melihat—tangannya.

"Oh, iya." Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Memang itu tugasku." jawab Sasuke.

"Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, kau akan dinobatkan sebagai polisi terbaik di Konoha." kata Sakura, yang entah mengapa, membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya dan menjawab, "Kuharap juga begitu."

"Heeeeh~ teme, kau beruntung sekali bisa dipuji oleh seorang wanita cantik. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto, sambil menujukkan senyumnya yang lebar.

Tapi, Neji berdehem. "Naruto, bukan saatnya untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain. Kita harus kembali ke markas sekarang juga. Ayo, Sasuke, Naruto." ia berbalik badan dan berjalan kembali ke van bertuliskan KSPA; singkatan dari _Konoha Special Police Agency_.

"Yah, sayang sekali." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Yah, sampai bertemu lagi, nona." Naruto mengernyih, sambil berjalan mengikuti Neji dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakura juga melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." kata Sasuke, sambil berdiri di depan Sakura dan merunduk untuk beberapa detik.

"Kembali." Sakura juga merunduk pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke pun berbalik badan dan menyusul Neji dan Naruto ke dalam van, meninggalkan Sakura berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ino, yang tadi mendahului Sakura, buru-buru menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Oi, dahi lebar!" nada Ino terdengar kesal.

"Hei, kenapa kau?" Sakura menoleh kepada Ino dengan tatapan heran. Tidak biasa Ino menjadi seperti ini kepadanya.

"Lelaki yang berambut hitam tadi siapa? Tampan sekali. Pacar barumu, ya?" Ino menyeringai.

"E-Eh? Bukan…" Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan Ino dan menjadi kagok. "Dia anggota Konoha Special Police Agency."

"Sungguh?" Ino menoleh pada Sasuke, yang sedang memasuki van, lalu kembali pada Sakura. "Kenapa dia barusan memegang tanganmu?"

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku sampai ke bawah." kata Sakura.

"Ah, begitu." kata Ino. "Kalau dia adalah pacarmu, hubungan kalian akan kuganggu." kata Ino, lalu tertawa.

"Hei!" entah mengapa, mendengar perkataan itu, pipi Sakura terasa sedikit hangat. Sepertinya, dia sedikit menyukai sang polisi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dompetmu berhasil diselamatkan?" tanya Ino.

"Dompetku…?" Sakura terdiam sejenak, dan langsung berpikir. Memang, di lantai 19 tadi, dia kembali karena ingin menyelamatkan dompetnya. Tapi…

"Wah!" Sakura celingukan, mencari van KSPA, yang ternyata sudah melaju kembali ke arah markasnya. "Dompetku…"

"Kenapa?" Ino melihat ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi melas.

"Dompetku ada di dalam jas polisi tadi!" sahut Sakura.

"Apa!?" Ino malah ikutan terkaget dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap ke van yang makin lama makin jauh dari kantor dimana ia bekerja.

"Yah… semoga saja polisi itu menyadarinya dan segera mengembalikan dompetmu, ya, Sakura?" Ino mencoba meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dompetnya pasti akan kembali.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang? Aku tidak bisa membayar apa-apa, kartu ATM ku juga ada di dalam dompet itu." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan penuh rasa kekesalan.

"Sampai dompetmu kembali, aku yang akan membayar semua keperluanmu." Ino tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terdengar sangat senang saat mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Tapi, jangan banyak-banyak." kata Ino, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tenang saja." Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda setuju.

* * *

Sementara itu, di markas _Konoha Special Police Agency_…

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." penjaga di gedung agensi itu menyambut kedatangan van yang dikendarai oleh Naruto, yang penumpangnya adalah Neji, Sasuke, dan polisi-polisi lainnya.

"Yosh!" Naruto memberikan hormat kepada sang penjaga, lalu penjaga tersebut membukakan pintu gerbang, dan Naruto pun membawa van yang ia kendarai masuk, diikuti oleh van-van lain yang ada di belakangnya. Semua van langsung parkir dengan rapih di lapangan parkir khusus kendaraan milik agensi.

Semua polisi pun turun dari van-nya masing-masing, membawa semua peralatannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung agensi. Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke langsung berjalan masuk ke lift, dan naik ke lantai tempat mereka bekerja dan menghabiskan waktunya sebagai polisi; lantai 13.

Di lantai yang berangka sial ini ternyata ditempati oleh polisi-polisi handal Konoha pada masa kini. Sasuke, Neji, dan Naruto termasuk dari bagian kelompok polisi-polisi handal ini.

"Yo!"

Ketika Sasuke, Neji, dan Naruto memasuki ruangannya setelah tadi keluar dari lift dan berjalan sepanjang lorong menuju ruangan mereka, kehadiran mereka disambut oleh seorang pria berambut hitam yang berbentuk seperti mangkuk dan mengkilap, seperti habis memakai berlebihan _gel_ rambut.

"Lee." Neji membalas sambutan dari pria yang bernama Lee itu.

"Bagaimana kerja kalian? Sukses?" tanya Lee, dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Kau pasti menyesal karena tidak dipanggil oleh pak direktur untuk terjun ke TKP." kata Naruto, ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan Neji dan Lee. "Asyik!"

"Aaaah…" Lee tampak kesal mendengar kesan Naruto setelah menjalankan tugasnya di _Infinite Inc._ tadi.

"Ya sudah, aku mau kembali ke 'surga kecil'ku." kata Naruto, sambil memberi hormat kepada Lee, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Lee dengan Neji.

Surga kecil?

Naruto menyebutnya begitu, karena di setiap ruangan _Konoha Special Police Agency_ diberikan fasilitas teknologi yang sangat canggih dan terkesan futuristik, serta mahal. Di setiap area bekerja milik para polisi juga terdapat rak untuk menyimpan senjata-senjata milik mereka.

Terlihat di area bekerja milik Sasuke, yang pemiliknya sudah berada di situ daritadi, tampak barang-barang yang berserakan di sekitar areanya. Di areanya, selain mengisi dokumen-dokumen, Sasuke juga hobi merakit senjata-senjata baru untuk menambah koleksi senjatanya di rak miliknya.

"Hei…" saat Neji baru duduk di area kerja miliknya, seorang pria berambut coklat tua, bermodel jabrik, dan menggunakan kacamata hitam memanggilnya.

"Ya, Shino?" Neji menoleh pada pria disebelahnya—bernama Shino.

"Aku heran." Shino menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Semenjak ditetapkan menjadi anggota permanen di lantai 13, dia selalu merakit senjata-senjata baru."

"Aa." Neji juga menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri."

"Dia hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktu luangnya merakit senjata dan melakukan uji coba di halaman belakang gedung." tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut jabrik, berwarna coklat, dan memiliki tato gigi taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan Neji dan Shino.

"Kiba, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia melakukan uji coba?" tanya Neji pada pria yang ikut masuk dalam pembicaraannya dengan Shino, bernama Kiba.

"Aku memiliki banyak sumber." jawab Kiba, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa dia berencana untuk melawan kita semua dengan senjata rakitannya ya?" Shino berandai-andai.

"Tidak mungkin." kata Neji. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak hal tentangnya. Menurutku, dia merakit senjata bukan untuk melawan kita."

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" tanya Shino, yang dibalas oleh Neji dengan cara menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Oh." Shino dan Kiba menoleh ke arah Neji menoleh, dan mengangguk.

"Ah… panas." Sasuke merasa gerah, walaupun ruangan ini mempunyai banyak AC. Mungkin karena dia baru saja bekerja di luar gedung dan dihadapi dengan ledakan lantai 19 _Infinite Inc._ tadi, jadi dia merasa kepanasan.

Sasuke pun membuka jasnya lalu melemparnya ke lantai, sampai…

_Pluk._

Sasuke mendengar suara yang mirip dengan benda plastik yang terjatuh ke lantai tepat dari jasnya. Penasaran, Sasuke pun mengambil jasnya dari lantai dan merogoh kantung jasnya. Lalu…

"Ah."

Dia menemukan sebuah dompet yang berwarna gradasi putih-pink dari dalam kantung jasnya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang membuat dompet tersebut menjadi berada di dalam jasnya…

Sasuke pun langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangannya sambil membawa dompet itu. Tampak wajah-wajah bingung yang menatap ke arah Sasuke selagi ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sasuke memencet tombol lift naik dan menunggu selama beberapa detik di depan pintu lift. Saat pintu lift itu terbuka, ia mengintip ke dalamnya; tidak ada orang. Ia pun masuk ke dalam lift dengan tenang dan memencet tombol B3.

Lantai B3 adalah tempat untuk para peneliti yang bekerja dalam penanganan bank data penduduk kota Konoha. Sasuke dulu pernah bekerja di divisi ini, sebelum menjadi polisi tetap.

Di depan laboratorium bank data, ia bertemu dengan pria berambut hitam, bermodel cepak, dan berkulit putih pucat, yang menggunakan jas lab.

"Sai." Sasuke menyapa pria yang ia temui.

"Ada perlu apa kesini, Sasuke?" pria yang bernama Sai itu bertanya pada Sasuke. Sejak menjadi polisi tetap, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun kembali ke lantai B3 untuk mampir di waktu luangnya. Peristiwa ini mungkin hanya terjadi pada saat ini saja.

"Apakah data penduduk yang berada di _Citizen Bank System_ adalah data yang terbaru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nnn. Kenapa?" Sai bertanya balik kepada Sasuke.

"Apakah alatnya sedang digunakan oleh peneliti di dalam?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, merasa tidak sabar.

"Tidak. Tadi, sih, baru saja kupakai untuk memasukkan data baru dan memperbarui data-data penduduk lainnya." jawab Sai.

"Terima kasih, aku meminta izin untuk menggunakan alat itu." Sasuke menepuk bahu Sai dan langsung berjalan melewati pria itu.

"Untuk apa?" Sai bertanya pada Sasuke, namun tidak digubris.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam laboratorium, dan dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalam. Ia langsung berjalan ke sebuah mesin kecil yang di depannya terdapat tiga monitor berukuran besar. Di depan mesin itu, Sasuke membuka dompet milik Sakura dan mengambil kartu tanda penduduk.

"Haruno Sakura…" ia membaca dan menggumamkan nama Sakura, lalu ia mencari-cari nomor registrasi penduduknya di kartu tersebut.

Sasuke pun memasukkan nomor registrasi ke dalam mesin tersebut dan ia tekan tombol _search_. Mesin itu langsung mencari data dari nomor registrasi yang Sasuke masukkan tadi. Sang pemakai mesin berulang kali menoleh ke arah pintu laboratorium, mengawasi datangnya orang lain yang nanti akan menemukannya sedang memakai mesin yang menyimpan data penduduk Konoha itu.

Tak lama kemudian, monitor di hadapannya menampilkan profil seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu, yang bola matanya berwarna hijau emerald. Sasuke pun menghabiskan beberapa detik hanya untuk melihat wajah wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Entah apa yang terlintas di pikirannya sehingga ia mau berlama-lama menatap foto seorang wanita yang baru ia temui selama bertugas.

Sasuke langsung memalingkan perhatian dari foto wajah Sakura, dan langsung mencatat segala informasi yang terdapat di file itu ke dalam ponselnya. Alamat rumah, nomor telepon rumah, dan nomor telepon ponsel.

Setelah mencatat semua informasi itu, ia mendengar langkah seseorang yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruang laboratorium. Sasuke segera menutup profil Sakura dan menghapus _history_-nya dari mesin tersebut, memasukkan kartu penduduk Sakura ke dalam dompetnya lalu ditutup, dan menghela nafas. Tak lama setelah ia menghela nafas, dua orang masuk ke dalam laboratorium.

"Oi, Sasuke." seorang pria berambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan langsung menyapanya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pria itu dan menjawab, "Berkunjung di waktu luang."

"Tumben sekali." pria satu lagi yang bertubuh gemuk dan berambut coklat berkomentar.

"Kau, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke pada pria yang berambut hitam, Shikamaru. "Kau sedang apa tiba-tiba disini?"

"Aku ingin menggunakan mesin itu." Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah mesin di depan Sasuke, yang baru saja Sasuke pakai dan hanya Sasuke yang tahu soal itu. "Aku dan Choji ingin menyelesaikan kasus PK72 secepatnya." lanjutnya, sambil menunjuk ke arah pria di sebelahnya, yang bernama Choji.

"Oh…" Sasuke pun melangkah mundur dari mesin tersebut. "Silahkan bersenang-senang dengan mantan kekasihku."

"Cih." Choji tertawa kecil. "Kau memang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mesin itu, sehingga membuatmu menjadi mahir dalam menggunakannya."

"Aku cukup bahagia dengan posisiku sekarang." kata Sasuke, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu laboratorium.

"Sungguh?" kata Shikamaru, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bicara hal yang tidak penting." kata Sasuke dengan ketus. "Selesaikan tugasmu terlebih dahulu."

Walaupun sesama penghuni lantai 13, entah kenapa, pada saat ini, Sasuke sedang merasa jengkel terhadap Shikamaru dan Choji. Mungkin ini efek dari rasa takutnya jika ia ketahuan sedang mencari profil seorang wanita barusan.

"Siap, bos." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada sarkastik.

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dari laboratorium dan berniat untuk kembali ke lantai 13. Ia pencet tombol naik dan bersandar di dinding sambil menunggu liftnya datang. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka kembali catatan berisi alamat dan nomor telpon Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura…" Sasuke menggumamkan namanya lagi, sebelum liftnya tiba untuk menjemputnya kembali ke lantai 13.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat jam pulang dari kerja, Sasuke mencoba mendatangi kediaman Sakura yang jaraknya ternyata tidak jauh dari gedung KSPA. Sasuke berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang baru selesai dari kegiatannya masing-masing dan hendak pulang atau menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke tempat lain sebelum mereka pulang untuk istirahat. Ia berulang kali melihat ke layar ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia berjalan menuju alamat yang benar.

"Oh…" Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika dirinya sampai ke sebuah gedung kondominium yang cukup mewah. Tadinya ia mengira bahwa Sakura tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

'_Lantai 17._' Sasuke melihat lagi ke layar ponselnya dan membaca tulisan letak kediaman Sakura. Dia sudah berada di alamat yang benar. Tinggal naik beberapa lantai, dan dia akan mengembalikan dompet yang telah ia simpan selama satu malam kepada pemilik aslinya.

Sasuke pun langsung mengambil lift dan untungnya, hanya ada dia di dalam lift tersebut. Ia tidak perlu kagok jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang di lantai berapa dan ruang yang mana ia tinggal, karena ia bukan penghuni dari salah satu ruangan di dalam kondominium ini.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 17, lalu Sasuke meelangkah keluar. Ia melihat pada layar ponselnya lagi…

'_1723._'

Sasuke segera berjalan dan mencari ruang nomor 1723. Ia terus berputar-putar mencari 1723, dan akhirnya…

'_Bingo._'

Sasuke menemukan pintu bertuliskan "1723", tak lama setelah ia mencari-cari dimana letak ruangan tersebut. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk memencet bel yang terletak di sebelah pintu, dan tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka…

* * *

SIP. YES. Gue potong di part yang itu. HEHEHEHEHEHE.

Gimana? Kalian suka nggak? :)

Jangan lupa review loh ya. Udah baca, kasih review juga dong yaaaa. Hehe. :b

See you on the next chapter! :)


End file.
